


Storm

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: Contrary to popular belief: drabbles from the workplace [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nice to watch Q direct his ire at someone else, for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Free writing exercise, but I actually did write for my thesis today.

It was, of course, most enlightening to see Q under pressure, the cracks in his arrogance showing. Here was the passion under his professionalism. It was like watching a storm brew, unnatural stillness, and then the wind picks up. Here was the powerful grace in his spare movements as he prepared to move heaven and earth.

There! the schematic of the bullets waiting in Bond's gun. On screen two! 

The budget report?

Contrary to popular opinion, Q could be incensed by the smallest trivialities. (Bond quietly planned his petition to M. Q's competence relied on a loose leash, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
